


Hurricane || Cisco Ramon

by Lucifers_Left_Lung



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Left_Lung/pseuds/Lucifers_Left_Lung
Summary: It's been years since Cisco has seen the love of his life, Melinda Tores. But when she gets a letter in the mail, inviting her to Dante's annual birthday party, she can't resist. Melinda is dying to see Cisco again, even though she fears he hates her. So she gathers all her courage and ventures to the Ramons' place, hoping she isn't making a huge mistake.©2016//Lucifers-Left-Lung





	1. Chapter 1

When I'd gotten the invitation in the mail, I had thought there had surely been a mistake. Dante and I hadn't spoken in years, not since we'd broken up. But there it was, with my name on it in fancy letters: _Melinda Tores_. Dante's parents were throwing him a party, as was tradition at the Ramon house, and I assumed his mother had sent the invite. Honestly, I thought threw it out. Then went and dug it out of the trash can about half an hour later. Maybe Dante wasn't the first on my list of people I wanted to see, but I was interested in seeing his brother, Cisco.

Cisco and I had met in high school. I'd known back then that he had a thing for me and the feeling was mutual. I had talked to Dante about it and he'd told me that Cisco was actually wanting to be a priest, which meant he wouldn't be allowed to be with me for a while. So I'd ended up dating Dante instead, who I was also good friends with, rather than mess up Cisco's future.

I regretted it. Not the "not messing up his future" part, but the fact that we had barely spoken after that, and not at all after high school. I missed him, but I had gotten caught up in life, which was a great distraction and I assumed he had moved on and forgotten about me.

That's why I was so nervous as I finished getting dressed for the party. I had decided on a close-fitting, sleeveless black dress that hit about mid-thigh. My blonde hair was in a ponytail, naturally curly, and I only ever wore a bit of eyeliner to accentuate my eyes. Staring at myself in the mirror, I could only imagine how Cisco would react to seeing me. He almost definitely hated me, and I was sure years of not talking would do nothing to help that.

With a heavy sigh, I grabbed my bag and headed out.

* * *

The Ramons' house was just as I remembered. My heart was racing as I rang the doorbell. There was chatter and piano music coming from inside; I knew Dante was playing. He'd always been brilliant at the piano. When we were together, he would always play for me. It was fun and romantic. Until Cisco would walk in, and then my heart would somersault with guilt.

Mrs. Ramon answered the door. Her face lit up when she recognized me. "Melinda!" she exclaimed, pulling me into an embrace. "So glad you came! Dante is this way!"

No one in Dante's family, aside from he and I, knew our history, so they all automatically assumed I was there for Dante. It _was_ his birthday. But I wasn't there for him. I was there for Cisco.

When I entered, no one seemed to notice me. It wasn't like one of those ridiculous movie scenes where everyone stops and you're the center of attention. No, it wasn't like that at all. It was worse.

Mrs. Ramon announced my arrival to Dante cheerfully, which made a few curious people glance my way. And made Cisco stop. He looked from an approaching Dante to me, then turned and left the room, his red-headed friend trailing after him worriedly. Dante, on the other hand, was grinning at me. At least he hadn't changed.

"Melinda," he said, "what are you doing here?"

"Your mother invited me," I told him.

Dante put his arm around my shoulders and led me into the kitchen where Cisco happened to be. There was an uncomfortable silence for a split second, before Dante laughed. "What's going on? Oh, Cisco, you can't still be mad that we dated?"

Cisco clenched his jaw and wouldn't look at me.

"Dude, that was years ago."

I cleared my throat, ready to at least try to get through some of this awkwardness with Cisco. "So," I said slowly, "how is priesthood?"

The red-headed girl snorted, but Cisco wasn't smiling. He gave me a weird look. "What are you talking about?" he asked me.

Dante laughed out loud. "Oh, I totally forgot about that," he said. "Back in high school, I told Melinda that you wanted to be a priest so she'd date me instead."

Cisco looked at Dante like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. I knew how he felt. How could Dante have lied to me about something like that? He'd known I had feelings for Cisco. All this time―Things could have been so different.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked Dante angrily.

Dante held up his hands in surrender. "What? It was a joke."

"A joke? You knew how I felt about Cisco―You ruined everything and you think it's funny!"

Cisco's expression was one of hurt, but he was finally actually looking at me. "How you felt about me?" he asked. "How'd you feel about me?"

I swallowed. Things were suddenly very awkward again. "I―I wanted to be with you," I told him. "I thought you felt the same, but then Dante told me that you had this plan to be a priest and I didn't want to ruin that for you, so I just―I was an idiot."

"I think we should talk," Cisco said.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind was cool, the sun high in the sky. Cisco and I had decided that it would be best to have our talk outside the Ramon house, away from Dante and his prying parents. Now we were walking in the park, saying nothing, only a few inches between us, but feeling miles apart. I knew Cisco, knew that he was quiet and shy and that I should probably start the conversation if we wanted to get anywhere, but my heart was pounding in my chest and I was just afraid of what was going to come of this whole thing. I didn't want to lose Cisco again, even though I hadn't really even gotten him back yet.

Cisco stopped. We were in a spot away from everyone else, under a large oak tree. I bit my lip, but couldn't bring myself to actually speak. Thankfully, Cisco broke the silence. "Dante lied this whole time," he stated.

Even though it wasn't a question, I nodded. "I didn't wanna risk ruining your future," I said quietly. "So I―"

"Dated my brother instead?"

"Cisco, that's not fair. You know I was close with both of you. Dante wasn't my first choice, you were. But I thought we couldn't be together, so I...so I settled."

Cisco laughed once and shook his head. "Things could have turned out so differently," he said. "If we'd gotten together, I probably would have a normal job and regular, boring friends." Cisco looked at me. "We'd have a white pickett fence." He didn't seem to thrilled at the idea.

I laughed. "No, you wouldn't," I said. Cisco looked at me, a brow raised. "I know you, Cisco. Even now. There's no way you would have settled for a normal, boring life. You have brains and a genuine heart and you would be exactly where you are right now."

Cisco smiled the first genuine smile I'd seen on him all day. It made me smile in turn. "You think so?" he asked me.

"I do."

There was a beat of silence before Cisco said, "You know, I'm not actually a preist."

"You don't say?" I replied.

"Would you wanna get dinner? Maybe try this again?"

I grinned. "Yes. Of course." It looked like things were finally going to be right.

 


End file.
